Mikan and the big bad wolf
by XxBlueFatexX
Summary: "Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a monster!" He yelled, tears pouring down his face. With a sympathetic smile she took his face in both of her hands. "Idiot, of course I'm not afraid of you. Because you're Natsume, the boy I fell in love with, and nothing will ever change that."
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice to me:)Hope you enjoy!XD

"Goodbye grandpa! I'll be back in a little while!" yelled a petite girl with long brown hair pulled into two pigtails and amber eyes. She wore a white dress with a red corset and black boots along with a red hood that she pulled over her head to cover her hair. In the hand that she wasn't using to wave goodbye to her grandfather was a basket filled with pastries and bread with a white towel to cover them.

"Goodbye Mikan! Make sure you are back by nightfall." the elderly man yelled after her. "Alright. I'll make sure to be safe too." the man nodded and watched the girl as she ran off in the direction of the northern forest to make a delivery to the village on the other side of the forest.

As she walked through the dark forest, a wolf's howl could be heard and an eerie shiver passed down her spine, it felt like somebody was watching her. "I should probably hurry up and make my deliveries." she continued walking down the path and began humming a tune to distract her from any worries she was having. Thirty minutes later, Mikan stopped and looked at her surroundings. 'Haven't I already passed through here?' she thought to herself. The sound of footsteps and a branch cracking behind her caused Mikan to quickly spin around, only to get tackled to the ground by a larger figure. "What are you doing in my territory?" the voice growled. Mikan slowly opened her amber eyes which had been tightly shut seconds before only to be met with crimson orbs. Looking at the person who was on top of her more closely she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

The person on top of her was a boy, about two or so years older than her, with raven black hair and crimson eyes that seemed to be staring straight into her soul. He had two black ears on top of his head that closely resembled a wolves ears... Wait a second! A wolves ears?

"Oi! I asked you a question! Are you going to answer it or will I have to kill you?" the boy questioned with dangerous eyes.

"I-I-I had to make some deliveries to the town to the north of these woods but I must've gotten lost because I ended up back here and I'm so sorry..." Mikan said quickly and ended up mumbling the last part. The boy stared at her for a minute before slowly getting off of her and standing up. "I'll show you the way to the town to the north of these woods." the boy spoke to Mikan as she slowly got up. Nodding, she hesitantly followed the boy and after a few minutes of silence, decided to say something.

"So... What's your name? Mine is Mikan Sakura and I'm 17 years old!" she said with a smile. The boy glanced back at her before speaking. "Natsume Hyuuga, 19 years old." he muttered loud enough for Mikan to hear. "Natsume huh? So Natsume, what are you doing in these woods?" Mikan asked. "That's none of your business now is it?" Natsume asked with a deadly voice.

"Just trying to make conversation!" Mikan laughed awkwardly while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

The rest of the walk was silent except for Mikan's failed attempts at starting a conversation. "We're here." Natsume said after Mikan bumped into him after he had unexpectedly stopped. Mikan looked up and sure enough there was a small town.

"Ah! Thanks Natsume! And it's probably only twelve o'clock so by the time I get home grandfather won't be worried!" Mikan said enthusiastically. Turning around to face Natsume, she smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Natsume!" she thanked him again. "Idiot, you already said that." Natsume said in monotone as she turned around again and ran off. Natsume then leaned his back against a tree and slowly slid down so he was sitting on the ground.

"I'll wait for her here, she probably wasn't paying attention when I showed her the path to walk anyways." Natsume muttered to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

So what do you think so far? Sorry if it sucked...


	2. Chapter 2

I've gotten a few good reviews so far and that's making me happy so I have decided to make another chapter!XDEnjoy!:)

Mikan happily ran on the cobblestone road towards a small shop where she was supposed to deliver several pastries. Supposedly a man that was good friends with her mother owned the shop.

"Excuse me? I'm here to make a delivery!" Mikan yelled softly as she entered the shop. A bell rang, alerting the owner that she had just walked in. "Excuse me?" She yelled again, this time a little louder. Looking around the shop she saw a wide selection of items, including stuffed animals, pastries, books, cooking supplies, weapons, smoking pipes, and a lot more.

"Can I help you?" said a voice which shocked Mikan and caused her to jump and almost trip if she hadn't have caught herself on the wall. After getting over her shock Mikan looked up to see a man with medium length blonde hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white apron that had what looked like ink stains on it and his hands looked very messy.

"Hello?" the man waved his hand in front of Mikan who was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Y-Yes! My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm here to make a delivery to Mr. Narumi L. Anju." she read off of a small piece of paper. "That's me. You must be the new delivery girl for your grandfather's bakery." Narumi said with a smiling face. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" he exclaimed, holding out his hand which Mikan gently took in her own. "You to, I hope I got your order right..." she muttered, handing him the basket so he could get out the pastries he needed.

"Yes, everything seems to be perfect. Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Take this as a token of my appreciation." Narumi said while holding out a cookie that had been in the basket.

"Are you sure? They were made for you." Mikan asked. "it's quite alright. You deserve it. After all you did have to brave that forest." Narumi chuckled. "That... Forest...?" Mikan said with a questioning voice although Narumi didn't seem to hear her. "No matter. You should probably get going so you can get home early and relax." Narumi smiled at her and Mikan smiled back. "Alright. I hope I can come back Mr. Anju."

"Haha, please. Just call me Narumi." Narumi laughed. "Yes! Goodbye, Narumi!" Mikan said while exiting the store. "Safe travels."

'Wow! I just met the guy and he's already really nice. When grandfather first told me I would be a delivery girl I was scared and thought I'd be messing up all the time but this is actually a lot of fun!" Mikan thought happily to herself. Giggling a little she stared at the sky, which only had a few clouds.

'Still... I wonder what Narumi meant when he was talking about the forest that Natsume lives in. Also, I wonder why Natsume has wolves ears. And why is he living in that forest anyways? Don't tell me his parents abandoned him for being a freak child! That would be horrible! Wait... Why am I worrying about a guy I don't even know anyways?'

"Hah~ I just guess its just in my nature to worry about people, even if I don't know them." Mikan sighed to herself.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Mikan turned around to the sound of a familiar voice and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes running towards her, waving his hand.

"Ah, Ruka!" Mikan ran over to greet him and wrapped her tiny arms around his tall figure. "I've missed you so much, I didn't know that this was the town you moved to! If I did I would've visited you a 1,000+." She exclaimed as the two pulled away from there hug. "Haha, sorry about that Mikan. What are you doing here anyways? Don't tell me you're the new delivery girl!" Mikan nodded, a big goofy grin on her face. "Congratulations! How is everyone doing? Is Hotaru still mad at me for moving...?" Mikan nodded sadly and Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Makes sense. When she found out I was moving into my own home she didn't speak to me for a week and before I left she hit me. That girl really makes no sense." he sighed while sitting down on a nearby bench.

"You shouldn't worry to much about it. She'll get over it eventually, right now all we have to do is give her time." Ruka only sighed and slouched in his seat. Mikan sent him a weak glare before sighing as well. "You know... It is kinda your fault to." Sitting up slightly, Ruka looked at her. "I mean, you never visit. You kept the fact that you were moving a secret for weeks. And you weren't even planning on saying a proper goodbye. Hotaru probably thinks you're an ass." Mikan finished and Ruka anime fell.

"Great. Now my great mood from seeing you is ruined." Mikan giggled a little and flicked his forehead. "Just make sure to visit more and I'm sure that in time she'll forgive you." Ruka was stunned for a second before gently smiling and nodding.

"Thanks Mikan. You really are a great friend."

"Hehe. I try my best. It was great seeing you again Ruka but I have to get home before it gets dark." Ruka nodded and watched as she ran off in the direction of the woods. 'Jeez Mikan, you haven't changed at all.' Ruka thought before turning around and walking the other way.

Mikan POV

As I ran out of town and towards the forest I noticed a familiar figure getting closer and stopped when I was a few feet in front of it. His crimson eyes opened and his ears twitched a little. As he turned his head to look at me a breeze blew by, making both of our hair blow in the wind.

"Natsume...?"

Chapter 2! Once again, sorry if it sucks


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so... I've been getting some more good reviews and its making me happy again XDI was surprised to find out that people were even reading this...

Also if you're confused why its rated T it's because there is going to be more swearing (mainly done by Natsume) but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D

-

Mikan POV

"Natsume...? What are you doing here?" I asked the raven haired boy as he slowly stood up from his sitting spot. "It seemed like you weren't paying attention and if you got lost in my forest you'd probably be really annoying so I decided to wait for you." He replied in a nonchalant voice. "Oh..." I replied with a light blush on my cheeks. It was true, I wasn't paying attention when Natsume showed me the path. But I wasn't about to let that get in the way of my pride!

"I-Idiot! I was paying attention the whole time! It was probably just your imagination or something!" I said with a darker blush. I began to walk forward with my chin up and my eyes closed but soon after found myself falling face first but something caught me right before I was going to face plant into a very sharp looking rock. "If you were paying attention then you would've remembered that root sticking out of the ground and that unusually sharp rock." Natsume said when he pulled me back up.

"T-Thanks..." I muttered a thanks while he began to walk ahead of me.

'Wow, why the hell was I worrying about him earlier anyways? He's such a know-it-all! And a jerk at that!' I thought to myself while pouting. 'God! Sure, I wasn't exactly paying attention earlier but that was only because I was trying to make conversation with this jerk! God!'

"Well I'm sorry for being a jerk and I don't exactly want to talk to you AND thank you for admitting you weren't paying attention earlier." Natsume said from ahead of me. I was confused for a second before it hit me...

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked him which he replied with a simple 'yes'.

We walked for another 30 minutes or so before finally reaching the edge of the forest and I could see grandpa and I's house in the distance. "Once again, thank you Natsume." I thanked him again for leading me through the forest. "Whatever." he replied, nonchalantly putting his hands behind his head. Suddenly remembering the cookie Narumi gave to me as a present, I looked around in my basket before finding the cookie and grabbing it so I could hand it to Natsume.

"Here. Take this as a thank you gift. I made it myself!" I said happily and with pride. "Are you sure it's not poisonous? He asked as he stared at the cookie with disgust. I glared at him as a low growl emitted from my throat. "Shut up...!" I muttered dangerously as I began to walk away.

'Stupid boy wolf thing with his stupid ears and his stupid ego and his stupid hair and his stupid eyes and his stupid clothes and his stupid EVERYTHING! I worked hard on those cookies, the least he could do was pretend it was good even if he didn't like it! Sure he didn't try it but he didn't have to say it was poisonous!' I thought angrily while walking away.

"Oi! Polka! Make sure next time you come into this forest you don't get lost!" I heard Natsume yell from behind me. 'Polka? Wait! Don't tell me he saw my... Panties...'

"Natsume... You... PERVERT!" I yelled loudly, but when I turned around, he was already gone. "Self centered perverted jerk..." I said to myself as my cheeks puffed out and an angry blush spread across my face.

Normal POV

A couple hours after Mikan had gotten back from her first delivery she decided to take a bath and was just now getting out.  
"Hah~. That's the first bath I've taken in days, it was a good idea to listen to Narumi. It's probably only 6:00 now, and since it's summer its still bright out." She sighed happily as she laid down on her bed. Sitting up again, she sat on her knees and began to stare peacefully out the window.  
"Hmm. I wish the world always seemed this peaceful." She said to herself as her eyes closed peacefully. The sound of Mikan's grandfather cooking in the kitchen and the animals outside were the only sounds that could be heard. "If everything, could always be this peaceful..." Mikan muttered softly as her eyes began to close and she soon fell into a deep sleep.  
"Mikan? Dinner's ready." Her grandfather said as he entered her room only to find her fast asleep with her head resting on her arms. Her grandfather sighed and laid her down on her bed and put the covers over her body before closing the curtains so the light wouldn't wake her.  
"It makes sense. Your mother had the same reaction on her first day of being a delivery girl."

-

OkChapter 3 is done!:D hope you enjoyXD


End file.
